


Upscale Dining

by Anon1Adult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Complete, Destiel - Freeform, DestielFicletChallenge, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/pseuds/Anon1Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves his brother but "having a nice dinner with Gabriel" was an oxymoron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upscale Dining

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE Thank You to my partner [ themeisalie ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otenma/works) and for being a brave Beta for this piece!!

 

Gabriel laughed around his irritation.

It wasn’t so much anger that fueled the irritation so much as the fact that he was going to have to admit defeat on this one. The last blind date he set his dear brother Castiel up with hadn't gone over- he wanted to use the word “ _well_ ”.

Nikki was a blond bombshell, and had been pretty ecstatic to be set up with Gabriel’s younger brother. As she rightfully should have been.

But apparently the good charm wasn’t something that ran in the family. Now Nikki was refusing to _speak_ to even Gabriel. And for the life of him he couldn’t get it out of Castiel what his stupid younger brother had done so _spectacularly_ wrong.

 

“I’ll leave you with the bill if you don’t tell me.” Gabriel threatened. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Or it was going to drive him fucking nuts.

“Then I’ll stop meeting you at these places and you’ll be buying your own dinner in the future.” Castiel tossed back, not the least bit phased. It wouldn’t be the first time Gabriel had skipped out on a check and Castiel seriously doubted it would be the last.

Gabriel’s eyes followed someone in the distance behind Castiel’s head then he was up and out of his chair with a quick, "If you'll excuse me."

Castiel knew that tone. Knew because this wasn’t the first time Gabriel had left in the same manner. He just left their table, and by extension their argument, to chase after a woman.

Castiel sighed under his breath, not a night of firsts between the two of them.

 

The guy didn’t give off the air of someone accustom to the suit and tie get up. Which Dean could sympathize. But at least Dean knotted the tie where it was supposed to be, not in a loose knot just under his collar. Did the guy not own a mirror?

He watched as the dark haired man ran his fingers though his gravity defying hair again. Maybe he did and just didn’t care. Which if Dean were honest with himself, it was all manner of hot. He wasn’t even trying and he looked like sex on two legs.

“Winchester,” Jo said in greeting as she stopped beside him, her arms crossed over her chest, “stop being such a pansy and give him your number.”

“Shut up Harvelle.” Dean snapped back, “Beside, he’s here with someone.”

They watched the dark haired man roll his eyes and shake his head at something his brown haired companion said.

“And it looks like he wishes it were anyone but him. You two have been making eyes at each other all night, slip your number in with his check.”

She hip checked him as she turned to gather up the order coming from the kitchen. The shorter man Dean had dubbed ‘Chuckles’, suddenly started eyeing a pretty dark skinned woman, in a rather appealing dress, across the room. Chuckles stood suddenly then quickly moved to join her as she was seated at her own table.

So maybe the men weren’t _together_.

“Chicken shit.” Jo muttered passing Dean with a large tray of hot food.  Dean glared at the back of her head then made his rounds.

 

Castiel entertained the thought of leaving without waiting for Gabriel to get back, but thought better of it. Gabriel drove him crazy but he rarely ever saw his brother anymore. The least he could do would be to wait for him to get rejected and _then_ take his leave.

Their handsome green eyed waiter appeared at the end of the table. "He’s not ditching you with the bill is he?”

Castiel’s eyes glanced to where Gabriel was talking to a rather stoic looking woman, “He’d better not.”

“I’ll stick the appetizers on his check.” The waiter said with a playful smile.

Despite himself Castiel smiled at that. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

Then he was moving onto the next table. Castiel watched him walk away under his eye lashes. He really did have a nice ass. Castiel freely admired the curve of said ass when he bent over to gather up the plates of the table he was attending. Watching his muscles move under his button down was unsurprisingly enthralling, but so was his smile. And those green eyes that were looking his direction-and he was caught.

So much for being subtle.

Gabriel choose that moment to retake his seat, causing Castiel to break eye contact with the man across the room.

“Did I miss anything?”

Castiel looked back to where the waiter had been standing but couldn’t find him. He gave his brother a patronizing look, “You missed your chance at the desert menu. I already asked for the check.” Gabriel's pout did nothing but make him look like a spoiled child. “It’s not like you don’t have a stash in your glove compartment, I’ve seen it.”

Gabriel leaned his elbows on the table and crossed his fingers “But what will I do in retaliation?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at his older brother. “Hopefully you’ll act like an adult and get something to go.”

Gabriel didn’t answer him but didn’t look away either.

Castiel didn’t like that look at all. That was the look he’d seen far too many times growing up and more often than not it ended up with them both being grounded, and the one memorable time, Castiel’s arm in a cast.

Their waiter stopped by their table and dropped off their checks with a smirk and wink in Castiel’s direction that didn’t go unnoticed by the other party at the table.

Gabriel thanked him with false cheer then slid his card next to the total without looking at it. They continued their silent war until Castile’s eyes were drawn back to their waiter. He was walking towards them with a couple of mugs balanced on a tray, probably for the older couple that were seated behind them.

Distracted by the Adonis walking towards him, he noticed Gabriel’s movement under their table too late and by then the trap was set. Their waiter tripped over Gabriel’s leg. His forward momentum had him falling forward, tipped the tray to the side and spilling one hot mug over their table and the other over Castiel’s legs.

Castiel hissed in pain as his pants did little to cool the temperature of the drink.

“Oh God I am so sorry!” Their waiter was right there on his knees, a dry rag in hand, and before Castiel could object he was pressing it to Castiel’s lap. He could hear Gabriel’s laughter off to the side and when he turned to glare at him he found himself being pulled to his feet.

He clenched his teeth and bit back a hiss as the still hot liquid raced down his legs, the fabric of his pants doing nothing to slow it down.

“Come on.”

Their waiter was leading him to the back of the restaurant with a grip on his wrist, and away from the curious stares of the other patrons. They ducked around a blonde coming out of an ‘Employees Only’ door, “Jo! Table sixteen another coffee on the house. And anything at eighteen please.”

With an answered “On it!” Castiel was pulled into the well lit room. A changing room, complete with 8 lockers and a single shower stall in the corner.

“Pants off.” The server commanded and flipped the dead bolt.

“Rather forward of you.” Castiel joked and started slowly undoing his belt.

Dean huffed a laugh, “Imagine third degree coffee burns on your dick is not how you want to end the night.”

“No?” Despite the burn of his legs Castiel felt his cock twitch in interest. Sass from his long visit with Gabriel surfaced, “Are you stating a fact or offering an alternative?”

The snarky bastard, Dean thought in amusment as they made eye contact. Damn he was good looking but first thing was first, “Let’s see how bad the damage is then we’ll talk.”

Castiel unzipped his pants and couldn’t stop the hiss when he slid them down his bright red thighs. The legs of his boxers were damp and rapidly cooling but even that offered little relief from the burn.

“Ouch.” His companion sympathized.

“It actually looks worse than it feels.” Castiel lied as he toed off his shoes so he could take his pants off.

“Liar. Let me get the water cool.”

Castiel hastily folded his pants, avoiding the wet spots and watched as his server crossed the room to the single shower stall in the corner.

He turned on the water and quickly rolled up his sleeve to stick his hand under the spray. He messed with the knobs a bit more then walked back across the room, loosening his tie then rolling up his other sleeve.

“I’m not complaining, but it seems unsanitary to have a shower in a restaurant.” Castiel pointed out.

Dean gestured towards Castiel’s red thighs, “It’s more of a ‘case of emergency use’. Ever had lentle soup straight from the burner down there? Not something you can just walk off.” He motioned to Castiel’s top, “Shirt off, you’re going to have to get wet for this next part.”

Castiel loosened his own tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. “My name is Castiel.”

Bright green eyes held his gaze. “Castiel?”

“Yes.”

“I’m Dean.”

“Hello Dean.”

A small smile pulled at Dean’s lips, “Hi Castiel. I really am sorry about this.”

“It’s not like you intended to.”

“No.” Dean easily agreed.

They stood staring at each other for a few long moments before a muted shout beyond the locked door broke them both from the gaze.

“It’ll feel better after you get some cold water on it.”

Dean turned to one of the lockers and started pulling out folded clothes.

Castiel finished freeing his tie from the knot and took off his socks and made short work of the remaining buttons of his shirt and pulled it off, having no choice but to fold it as well. The wrinkles would be unavoidable. He was tugging off his undershirt when he noticed Dean was staring at him. His gaze was hungry and his lips were slightly parted, Castiel fancied it was because Dean was lightly panting. 

Castiel folded the undershirt and laid it on top of the pile, eyes not leaving Dean even though the other man wasn’t looking at his face. Castiel stood in the middle of the open space in nothing but his boxers and had never felt more in control of a situation.

“Dean?” He refrained from clearing his throat at his own husky tone.

Dean snapped out of the trance he’d fallen into with a blink. Green eyes found his and with hidden amusement Castiel watched Dean gathered his composure by slouching a bit and sliding his hands into his pockets, the fabric pulling tight across his awakening arousal. Hungry green eyes swept over his body again.

“Warn a guy would ya?” Dean’s voice was thick and Castiel felt his own body responding.

“Sorry. Didn’t realize I’d be putting on a show.”

Dean bit his lower lip and gave him another once over. “I’d love to see what you constitute as trying if that was just getting undressed.”

This was territory Castiel was familiar with. The teasing. He was good at teasing. “Maybe after we treat the burns?” Castiel suggested with a smile a few long strides to stand next to the shower.

The water was cold when Castiel stepped under the spray. The relief against his heated skin was instant. He leaned his back against the side of the shower and sighed.

“That bad huh?”

Castiel looked at Dean though his eye lashes. The top few buttons of the man’s shirt were undone and the tie knot had slipped further from his throat.

“It’s better now.”

Dean’s eyes swept over him again, lingering on the now soaked boxers low on his hips. The cold water was chasing away the problem Dean’s needy gaze sparked. But was doing nothing for his imagination running wild.

 “You’ll have to stay under for at least 10 minutes.” Dean warned him.

Castiel shifted his stance, having the water move in a different random pattern down his legs. “Can you keep me company or do you have to get back?”

Dean gave him an easy smile, “We’re almost ready to close, I’m sure they’ve got it without me.”

He drug a chair over from the nearby card table and straddled it backwards, crossing his arms over the backrest. “So what brings you to our fine establishment tonight?” Dean joked.

“Family.” Castiel sighed. “Family’s retaliation to a Blind Date gone wrong.”

“Are you always taken to the nicest restaurant in town for humiliation?”

Castiel smiled at that, he supposed it did sound a bit weird. “Well I’m standing under a faucet in the back room of said fine establishment because he tripped the waiter who happened to be carrying hot beverages. So I’d say his humiliation panned out.”

Dean chuckled but shook his head, “You are lucky. The next dish I had was Crepes Suzette.” At Castiel’s raised eyebrow he explained, “Obviously crepes, but we pour whatever sweet orange liquor we have on hand and set it on fire.”

Castiel looked down at the bright pink of his thighs. Fire being the alternative he would prefer this. They were silent for a while longer, the sound of water hitting the tiled shower wall echoing around the small space.

“Probably shouldn’t have told Jo to give him whatever he wanted then huh?”

Castiel leaned his head against the wall of the shower and watched the water pour out of the faucet, “As long as he doesn’t know the offer stands you might not regret it.”

“How often do you end up wearing part of dinner when you two go out?”

Castiel hummed under his breath. There was the incident with the spaghetti at the Italian place near Gabriel’s house. The Pier Café had been ten months ago and he still can’t stand the smell of shellfish. They both had active ‘do not seat’ flags at his favorite vineyard. And those were all just in the past year.

“Far too often.” He finally muttered.

“Sounds like you need a better dining partner.”

“Or a less dick of a brother.”

“I can only help in one area.”

Castiel looked at Dean, the easy smile at his lips, the slight crinkle of smile lines at his eyes. “Was-did you just ask me to dinner?” He paused, “Or threaten to kill my brother?”

“I’m free Thursday.” Dean shrugged with a playful smirk, his eyes flitting over Castiel’s exposed skin again. If Dean kept doing things like that the cold water wasn’t going to matter.

“How ‘bout it Cas? Somewhere quiet?”

Dean stood from the chair and pushed it out of the way so he could move closer to where Castiel was confined. “Just you and me.” He murmured, his voice low.

Castiel felt his heart rate kick up in anticipation as Dean stood in the opening of the shower, blocking his only exit. Dean leaned in close, his smirk taunting. Then he threw an arm out and turned off the water before turning around and walking towards the folded clothes he’d gotten out earlier.

“Somewhere with pie.” He called over his shoulder.

Castiel glared at his retreating back and tried to will his heart beat back to normal. Stupid, attractive, smug bastard. Castiel moved to stand just outside the shower, his wet boxers dripping on the linoleum floor.

Dean came back with the clothes, his gaze lingered on the wet skin of Castiel’s stomach before dropping down to take in the muted pink against the healthy tan of his legs. “It looks better.”

“It’s going to be tender for a while.” Castiel acknowledged accepting the clothes and placing them in the chair Dean had vacated. He wasn’t going to put on dry pants over his soaked boxers. He had assumed Dean turned his back allowing him a meager bit of privacy.

“Are you going to let me make it up to you?”

Castiel froze with his thumbs hooked in the elastic of his boxers. His big blue eyes blinked up at Dean. “What do you mean?”

Castiel had yet to turn him down, or even attempt to dissuade him. And Dean was an all or nothing kinda guy. Dean leaned in closer and his eyes almost rolled back in his head at how good Cas smelled. “I could suck you off and have you out of here in 5 minutes.”

Castiel’s interested cock tightened despite the cold water still dripping from his boxers.

“It’ll help you dry off.” Dean persuaded in a deep murmured, crowding closer to Castiel’s person. The action had given Castiel plenty of room behind him to move away. But moving away was the last thing on his mind. Dean settled his fingertips on the elastic of Castiel’s boxers, knuckles brushing against Castiel’s hip bone. Castiel found himself saying, “If you say so.”

“Know so." Dean smirked, "Was that a yes?”

“Of course, but only so I can say "I told you" so when it does nothing to dry me off.”

“Smart ass.” Dean growled with a smirk then was dropping to his knees, his fingers still inside the elastic of the boxers. He kissed at Castiel’s pelvic bone above the cloth line then tugged down the front then easing around his side to tug the boxers down over his ass. Dean palmed the newly exposed skin, humming against Castiel’s hip bone then moved back to the front to keep pulling the boxers off, more than mindful of the aggravated pink skin.

Castiel watched him with increasingly labored breath. He forgot how erotic removing clothes from another person could be. And Dean was making it an art form. 

The boxers fell to his feet with a wet plop and Dean followed their path with his fingers, squeezing lightly against the back of Castiel’s calf indicating he wanted him to lift his feet. Once completely free of the wet clothes Dean turned his attention to the naked man in front of him. The term ‘good looking’ didn’t seem to do the man justice. Dean ran his hand over the flat stomach watching the muscles underneath dance at the unexpected touch. The dark nipples against his tanned skin were just begging to be touched. With a pinch to both he was moving back down. Dean admired the hard length in front of him for only a moment before he licked the pink head. 

Castiel’s breath caught in the back of his throat at the action.

“God you’re pretty.” Dean sighed across the sensitive skin before flicking his tongue against the slit. As Dean opened his mouth to take him further Castiel blindly grabbed for Dean’s shoulder for support. With a playful suck, Dean pulled back slowly, his tongue dancing across the underside of Castiel’s hard cock before he leaned back and looked up. “You doin’ alright?”

Castiel hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he had to make an effort to open them and look down at Dean. “Ye-Yes. I’m well.” He cleared his throat, “You’re good at this.”

Dean smirked up at him, his green eyes blown wide with lust. “Move backwards a little bit.” Dean crooned.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder and only saw the shower. “You want in-” Dean was shaking his head then put his hands on Castiel’s hips and guided him backwards a step until his back touched the solid tiled edge that made up the dividing shower wall.

“Don’t collapse on me. It gets better.” Dean promised then he was sucking him down again.

Castiel couldn’t decide where he wanted to put his hands. They danced over Dean’s shoulder then over his own stomach the up to grab at his own hair as he tiled his head back and bit his lip to keep quiet. The sensations were causing the edges of his mind to go fuzzy white in pleasure. Dean was bobbing his head, lips suctioned at the tip and Castiel dropped his head down to watch the play on his sensitive, sensitive head. Big green eyes were watching him when he looked down and he couldn’t stop the whimper at the sight.

Dean held up his palm, and immediately Castiel grabbed at his hand. Dean brought their hand to his own hair and gave Castiel’s wrist a reassuring squeeze, then he was swallowing down Castiel’s length.

Mouth dropping open in a silent gasp, Castiel’s fingers flexed in Dean’s hair. It had been far too long since anyone but his own hand had touched him.

Years.

And then here Dean was, trying to suck out his life force, and succeeding.

 

Dean hadn’t found himself this turned on while giving head since the first time he’d tried it. He knew he wasn’t the only one. Castiel was just so _responsive_. Dean would deep throat him and the grip in his hair would tighten to just shy of painful. Swallowing around him would have Castiel moaning his name. Cupping his balls would have him throwing his head back to groan out a sound that Dean could feel through his hand on Castiel’s hip. It was addictive.

Dean undid his own pants with his free hand, his straining dick against the confines of his boxers. He wrapped his hand around his own cock, trying to not make it as embarrassing if he were to come untouched. With his own warm hand on his cock Dean moaned around Castiel’s dick. The vibrations had Castiel gasping and tightening is fingers in Dean’s hair, unconsciously holding him choking on his cock.

The low, fuck me noises Castiel was making, combined with the dick closing off his airway had Dean speeding up, pumping his own dick faster. Castiel’s second hand found its way into Dean’s hair, holding him still as his hips rocked forward and a deep punch drunk “Dean!” fell from his mouth followed by an impromptu growl.

At the sharp tang of come at the back of his tongue had Dean thrust his hips into his hand a few times then he was coming on the floor in the space between Castiel’s feet.

Neither of them move away, but Castiel did loosen his grip on Dean’s hair, allowing him to pull back slightly and take in much needed air.

Castiel panted and tried to stand straight up only for his legs to give out under him. Dean cursed softly, catching him by the hips with a firm grip. He kept Castiel pinned to the wall edge behind him and stood. He felt himself smile as Castiel’s eyes took a minute to focus on his face. He leaned in and pressed their chests together, mindful of Castiel’s tender thighs.

Bright blue eyes mapped out Dean's face, green eyes were blown wide and lips swollen and slick with spit. Castiel focused his half lidded gaze on the flushed look of the man in front of him. 

Then they were kissing.

There no rush to it, just a press of lips followed by the slow exploration of tongue.

Castiel’s hand, still in Dean’s hair, cradled the back of his head. His fingers flexing as he chased the taste of his own release in Dean’s mouth. They broke apart and Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s as they both panted into the space between them.

“It didn’t work.”

“Huh?” Dean said clearing his throat.

“I’m still wet,” Castiel pointed out, “it didn’t help me to dry off at all.”

“Smart ass.” Dean smirked pulling back to check if Castiel’s feet where under him.

Castiel leaned in to steal another quick press of lips. “Should probably get dressed before they come looking for you.” Dean nodded and stepped back, his fingers trailing over Castiel’s hips as he pulled away.

Castiel quickly grabbed the provided jeans and eased them on. They were just baggy enough they didn’t put pressure on his thighs. The shirt was well worn as well and smelled like Dean. Castiel hoped Dean didn’t notice the way he inhaled the scent as he pulled it on.

“They might be a bit big on you but it’s better than your stained ones.”

“Thank you Dean.”

Dean had straightened his tie and buttoned his shirt back up as Castiel dressed. His sex hair and swollen lips gave away the completely innocent façade he was attempting. Castiel gave him a small smile then was moving around him to gather up his soiled clothes. He folded the bundle under his arm and faced Dean who stood in the middle of the room. His hands casually in his pant's pockets.

“So Thursday?”

At the suggestion a flirty smile spread across Dean’s lips. “I’ll ease you into the fine dining if you can make it through burgers without wearing them.”

“Haha, very funny.” Castiel said dryly with a touch of humor in his eye. They stared at each other for a long moment before Castiel remembered himself. “But burgers sound great.”

Dean winked at him then moved to join him at the exit. He flipped the lock on the door, “Good. 6:30? We can meet out front of the restaurant.”

“Don’t you think your co-workers are going to have something to say about you picking up customers outside your place of employment?”.

Dean smiled at that, “Well if they don’t like it I can just fire them.” At Castiel unimpressed eyebrow raise he explained. “Well I _own_ the restaurant so firing them isn’t out of the question.”

The new information sank in and Castiel felt his brows furrow in question. Dean beat him to the punch. He licked his lips and shrugged, “We had two servers call in sick and I hate taxing everyone else who decided they were going to be responsible adults tonight.”

Castiel smiled at the insight of the man in front of him. “That’s very honorable of you.”

Dean smiled and dipped his head, “Yeah what can I say, I’m a gentleman.”  

 

When Castiel wandered back out to the seating area of the restaurant he noticed Gabriel was still at their table. An empty desert plate sat next to the one he was currently sucking down.

All the frustration, embarrassment, and anger come flooding back. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Gabriel popped another spoonful of dessert in his mouth and looked Castiel up and down. He raised an eye brown and gathered another spoonful of cream.

“Um, you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a [ destielficletchallenge ](http://destielficletchallenge.tumblr.com/)  
> Prompt: Person A spills coffee on Person B’s pants  
> (how'd I do? ;D )


End file.
